Jump Force: Assemble
by kyugan
Summary: One second we were living our lives as usual, the next? Everything was gone. Cities crumbled to ruin, civilizations wiped out and no-one knew who, how or why it happened. Then The Venoms invaded, and we realized we weren't alone in our loss, that if we wanted to survive, we needed to band together to protect the piecemeal pastiche of a world we called home. Welcome to Jump Force.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I decided to do in order to vent some stress and air out my brain-case while i focus on my other stories and getting my life back on track. Rest assured, I won't actually be tackling this until I've at least finished a few other stories or at least updated/renewed them.

That being said: **Jump Force**...I have to admit, while my hopes weren't that high, it was still kind of sad we didn't quite the 'Anime Smash Bros' we were hoping for. In all honesty I feel J-Stars Victory VS+ had the better roster, but I won't complain about what we got (too much).

That being said, that doesn't mean the overall plot of the game has no merit, we just need to tweek a few things here and there, and we could have the beginnings of a crossover event the likes of which hasn't been seen since...well, Avengers: Endgame, but semantics, amiright?

So, first things first: **Series Representation. **In other words, what Franchises do I feel should be Included/Excluded in a proper Jump Force story if I ever decide to take a crack at one. For this, my Selection criteria works as follows:

**1\. Jump Franchises only: **As sad as it sounds, the game is called 'Jump Force' for a reason, so only characters originating from a 'Jump' Franchise will be considered. I understand this excludes a lot of popular series, but there have to be limits people.

However, by that same logic, this does **NOT** limit us to series that only appear in Weekly Shonen Jump. The original tagline of the series was 'The **Jump** Worlds are merging with Earth', not just 'The Worlds of **Shonen Jump**', so expect representation from other Jump-Affiliated Magazines.

**2\. Previous Jump Game Rosters apply: **So long as a franchise appeared in a previous 'Jump' Crossover game, (Famicom Jump I & II, Super/Ultimate Stars, J-Stars Victoy vs+) they will be considered for the Roster, within reason, provided they match the remaining criteria.

So yeah, those of you who were pissed that Toriko & other representatives from Jump's previous game didn't make it into Jump Force? Rejoice, as they certainly have a chance to do so now.

**3\. Only series with an Anime Adaptation: **This mostly applies to newer franchises not listed on previous rosters. That being said, this doesn't necessarily limit us to shows released in the west. So long as the series received some form of animation (Anime, OVA, ONA) it qualifies for consideration. (This is admittedly so i don't need to imagine Voice actors).

**4\. Mostly, but not Limited to, Combat-Oriented Series: **Some people hear the word 'Shonen' & automatically think 'Fighting Manga', forgetting there are several 'Shonen Manga' out there without any traditional combat involved (Death Note for example).

While these franchises will likely be overshadowed by Battle Manga series, expect a few familiar faces to make appearances behind the scenes. After all, the purpose of Jump Force was not just to defeat the Venoms, but restore order, and you can't do that on an empty stomach.

**5\. NO SPORTS MANGA: **Seriously. Don't ask. It's not gonna happen. I understand there's a lot of shenanigans that can go on in such shows to make them more interesting, but at the end of the day answer me this: Could a Prince of Tennis Character fight a Marine/Shinobi/Frieza Soldier? The answer is a resounding **HELL NO**.

So with that in mind, using the above criteria, here is a list of Franchises which, theoretically, qualify to appear in any Jump Force-based stories I may attempt. Please note, I am not saying they WILL appear, merely that, going by the above criteria, there's nothing stopping them from turning up.

Also, before anyone starts stating the obvious, YES, I have already excluded Franchises that already have at least one representative in Jump Force canonically. A few of the ones listed below may have also been represented in earlier Jump games.

Note: I will also be using English titles where possible, so apologies for any confusion. Any series listed with a * are tenuous at best.

* * *

**Kyugan's list of Series that 'Could Theoretically' appear in Jump Force**

**Weekly Shonen Jump:** Assassination Classroom, Baoh, BASTARD! Beelzebub, Black Cat, Bobobo, Buso Renkin, Cat's Eye, D. Gray-Man, D·N·A², Demon Slayer, Doberman Detective, Dr. Slump, Food Wars, Fūma no Kojirō, Gintama, Harenchi Gakuen, Hell Teacher Nūbē, Hentai Kamen, Hoshin Engi, Kochikame, Koya no Shone Isamu, Magical Talulot, Mazinger Saga, Medaka Box, Messenger Bee, Muhyo & Rōjī, Neuro: Supernatural Detective, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Reborn!, Rosario + Vampire, Sakigake! Otokojuku!, Shaman King, Space Adventure Cobra, The Disastrous Life of Saiki K., To Love-Ru, Toriko, Ultimate Muscle, Wing Man, World Trigger, Yuuna & the Haunted Onsen

**Weekly Young Jump:** Brynhildr in the Darkness, Demon Fighter Kocho, Elfen Lied, Gantz, Golden Kamui, Hamatora, Hanappe Bazooka, Kingdom, Legend of The Galactic Heroes, Mad Bull 34, One Punch Man, Rozen Maiden, Samurai Gun, Spirit Warrior, Terraformars, Tokyo Ghoul, Zetman.

**Monthly Shonen Jump:** Astro Boy, Beet The Vandal Buster, Blue Dragon ST, Claymore, Cyborg 009, Kekko Kamen, Kurohime*.

**Jump Square:** Blue Exorcist, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Dragonaut - The Resonance, Embalming: The Another Tale of Frankenstein, Maerchen Maedchen, Modern Magic Made Simple, Psycho-Pass, Seraph of the End, To-Love Ru: darkness, Twin Star Exorcists, Ultimo.

**Ultra Jump:** Battle Angel Alita, Fighting Librarians, Little Witch Academia, Needless, Outlaw Star, RWBY, Sadamitsu the Destroyer, Samurai Gun, Steam Detectives, Tenjho Tenge.

**V-Jump:** Combustible Campus Guardress, Digimon, Gaist Crusher, Lord of Lords: Dragon Knight, Onmyo Taisenki, Slime!, Viewtiful Joe.

* * *

Huh...I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting that many series to qualify given the limitations I put in place (Seriously, the 80s had so many sports manga/anime).

Not a bad selection if i'm completely honest, though even I have to admit there's no way in HELL you could believably include all of these. So with that in mind, who would you like to see?

For the record, I compiled this list using those series listed on Wikipedia, so if there are any Franchises (**not characters**) that fall within the above criteria missing from this list (**that aren't already in Jump Force**) that you personally feel need to be added, feel free to list them in a review, stating why.

With that Said, The Next Few chapters will cover The Rosters for the respective Series, starting with **Weekly Shounen Jump.**


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, I'll be starting off the roster with franchises from Weekly Shonen Jump. For those of you who couldn't read my selection criteria before, I'll list them below so you can understand why these were selected.

**1\. Jump Franchises only: **Self Explanatory, no? Though I'll admit, I'd have loved to see FMA or Hellsing Characters make a guest appearance.

**2\. Previous Jump Game Rosters apply: **Some Franchises listed below actually DO have representatives from previous 'Jump' Crossover games.

**3\. Only series with Anime Adaptation: **Again, not limited to shows released in the west. Any form of animation (Anime, OVA, ONA) qualifies for consideration.

**4\. Mostly, but not Limited to, Combat-Oriented Series: **Quite a few Gag-Manga characters can go toe-to-toe with Battle-Mangas. Just as Arale-chan.

**5\. NO SPORTS MANGA:** Just...no. Don't ask.

* * *

**Weekly Shonen Jump Roster**

**Assassination Classroom:** Most of you are probably expecting Koro-sensei to be on this list, but considering how ridiculously overpowered he is, my original idea was to have the members of the Graduated Class 3E be involved with Gamma Team, while Ritsu would be uploaded into the Jump Force Base's Defense Systems.

Playable characters:

**Koro-Sensei:** Likely not involved in story-mode but unlockable for gameplay. Moveset reflects J-Stars.

**Nagisa:** His fighting style would make use of his 'assassin' training. His 'ultimate' would probably emulate his defeat of Takaoka.

**Shiro:** Would likely be on the side of the Venoms, seeking revenge for his defeat at Koro-sensei's hands.

**Ryūnosuke & Rinka:** a 2-in-one combat sniper pair (similar to how Android 17 & 18 are often depicted in fighting games).

**Baoh:** These characters would most likely be 'wandering' characters that can be recruited, or allied with the Venoms in order to get revenge on Baoh/Ikuro, whose story-arc would likely mirror what we saw in his Manga/OVA.

Playable characters:

**Ikuro/Baoh:** His fighting style would likely be similar to his representation in JoJo All-Star Battle, with his Finishing Move being his infamous Laser Canon.

**Dordo:** Allied with Venoms in order to take revenge on Baoh. A cyborg Sniper whose finishing move is an explosive round capable of destroying a helicopter.

**Walken:** Baoh's 'Rival' character, capable of melting objects with his psychokinesis at close & long range. his 'Awakened' form makes it dangerous to approach him.

**BASTARD!:** Admittedly we'd have to limit ourselves to the few characters that appeared in the OVA series, but we really do need to get more 'Magic' based characters out there. Most of these are a 'Rogue' faction, not allied with the Venoms or Jump Force.

Playable Characters :

**Dark Schneider:** Magician, Most of his moves would be 'lesser' spells from the Franchise. His Ultimate would be Helloween.

**Gara:** Swordsman fighter, his 'Awakened State' & Ultimate involves the 'Demon Blade Muramasa'.

**Arshes Nei: **A Magician with Sword moves. Her Ultimate involves Lighting magic.

**Kall-Su:** Half-Ice Dragon, wields Ice-Magic & greatsword. His 'Ultimate Move' invoves transforming into a Dragon to freeze his foes in ice.

**Di-Amon:** A vampire wizard who serves DS. Threw him in because he's hilarious. Ultimate involves draining foes blood.

** Beelzebub:** I'm admittedly not as familiar with this series so if you have any suggestions outside of Oga/Baby-Beel, feel free to chip in. Likely a Rogue Faction that later ally with Jump Force.

Playable characters:

**Oga/Baby-Beel:** They were in J-Stars Victory Vs+ and their movesets reflect that game.

**Hilda:** Her entire purpose is to ensure Beel's safety, so she really has no care for Jump Force, but will not allow Venoms to abduct him.

**Black Cat:** While the Sweepers & Chronos Numbers would likely ally with Jump Force, there's no guarantee Creed's Apostles would ally with the Venoms so they're either a Rogue Faction or certain members were revived as Venoms.

Playable Characters:

**Train:** Gunfighter, uses special bullets, his Awakened State charges his body with electricity, his Ultimate fires his 'Railgun Burst Bullet'.

**Sven:** Trick-Fighter, his Attaché Weapon Case has various weapons. His 'Awakened State, "Grasper Eye" allows him to see things in slow motion.

**Eve:** Most of her moves would be referenced from Ultimate Stars. She would have a rivalry with Yami from To Love-ru.

**Sephiria:** Swordfighter, her Ultimate, Mekkai World Destroyer, completely reduces a target to nothing, leaving a 'Shura' statue image.

**Creed:** Swordfighter, moveset based on his Imagine Blade. Half-Awaken: Gains whip properties. Full awaken Transforms. Ultimate: Creates a colossal blade of light.

**Shiki:** Magician. His attacks summon insects to attack foes. His Ultimate creates a 'Giant Bug-man' that pummels the foe to death.

**Kyoko:** Can create & Control Fire to attack. Her ultimate involves kissing the opponent, incinerating their bodies from the inside out. Is attracted to Train.

**Maro:** Can control gravity within a certain range to attack. His ultimate has him roll into a ball to crush opponents.

**Deak:** Wields the power to produce & control ice to attack & trap his opponents, his ultimate involves grabbing his opponent & freezing them.

**Bobobo:** Another series I'm not that familiar with. But since they were in previous titles, they get a pass here.

**Bobobo:** Similar Moveset from J-Stars.

**Don Patch:** Same as above.

**Buso Renkin:** While set Post-Series, most of the Alchemist Army have reunited to ally with Jump Force, granting the more 'normal' members the benefit of a Buso Renkin to combat Venoms. At the time, the Homunculi live on the Moon, but some may be revived to ally with the Venoms.

**Kazuki:** Fighting Style similar to Ultimate Stars & Papillon Park. His Fully Awakened State transforms him into Victor-III & absorbs health from foes.

**Tokiko:** Fighting Style similar to Ultimate Stars & Papillon Park. Her Ultimate has her use Valkyrie Skirt to 'Splatter (the target's) guts'.

**Papillon:** Fighting Style similar to Papillon Park: Mostly attacks using gunpowder butterflies. His Ultimate creates a floating homing mine-field of them.

**C**aptain Bravo: Announces all his moves when fighting. His Ultimate involves trapping the opponent in Silver Skin Reverse before delivering a final blow.

Hiwatari: Fights using fire manipulation. His awakened state he merges with the flames. his ultimate is a massive Napalm Bomb.

**Victor:** Wields a Giant battle Axe that can manipulate gravity. in his Awakened State he becomes Victor-I & absorbs health from foes. his Ult. sends foes to the moon.

**Soya:** Fighting Style similar to Papillon Park. Not much else known really.

**D. Gray-Man:** My original intention was for both Jump Force & the Venoms to be using the White & Black Arcs as their respective Base of Operations. As such, most of the characters listed will be from around the time the Black Order seize control of the White Arc.

Playable Characters:

**Allen:** His move-set would focus around Crown Clown. His Awakened state has him draw the Sword of Exorcism, with his Ultimate using it to slice the foe.

**Lenalee:** Kick-based fighter, her ultimate involves using her 'Black Boots' to slam the opponent into the ground.

**Kanda****:** Swordsman, his moveset revolve around his sword, mugen. His Awakened state & Ultimate involve his '5th Illusion' state.

**Lavi: **His various 'Stamps' cause different effects to the terrain. His ultimate 'Combo Stamp' create a huge snake of fire and iron.

**Krory:** Vampire-themed fighter, his 'Awakened'/Ultimate: 'Bloody Krory', has him assume a 'Blood-like state' to two-time the opponent.

**Cross:** Gunfighter, his Ultimate has Grave of Maria stun foes so he can use Arrow of The Original Sin. (Not involved in story mode?)

**The Earl: **Magician with sword moves, fires blasts of Dark Matter. His Awakened Form turns him into 'Adam'. His ultimate involves summoning Akuma to attack.

**Tyki: **Magician, can reject air to create a vacuum & launch Teez butterflies at foes. His Ultimate involves transforming into his 'Awakened' Noah form.

**Demon Slayer:** Another series I'm not familiar with, but have heard good things about. Most likely the characters are brought to modern times through time-space shenanigans brought on by the worlds colliding.

**Tanjiro:** Swordsman, his moves can be learned by C.A.C, his ultimate merges his Water Breathing with Dance of the Fire God.

**Nezuko: **Berserker-style fighter, her Awakened State turns her into a full demon. Her Ultimate uses her blood to make foes explode.

**Inosuke: **Swordsman, his moves can be learned by C.A.C, his Ultimate violently slashes the foe.

**Kanao: **Swordsman, her moves can be learned by C.A.C, her Awakened State slows down time around her.

**Dr. Slump:** Most characters involved are either employed in Jump Force's R&D department, or living their lives peacefully in Penguin Village.

**Arale:** Moveset based on J-Stars, so likely paired with Gatchan as well.

**Dr. Mashirito: **Allied with Venoms to get revenge, moveset revolves around cybernetics, his ultimate involves blowing himself up.

**Food Wars: **Definately not playable characters, most of the crew will likely be employed by Jump Force to cook food for survivors etc.

Playable Characters: None, unless mini-games are implemented.

**Gintama:** While I'm not as familiar with this series as i should, I can't help but wonder how they managed to exclude it from Jump Force. Hell, Gintoki would probably think he died and went to Jump Heaven with all his favourite anime characters running around.

Playable Characters:

**Gintoki:** Swordsman, his moveset is based off J-Stars'.

**Kagura:** Fights with fists, parasol & Sadaharu. her Ultimate involves her entering 'Yato Mode' and beating the foe to death.

**Hell Teacher Nūbē:** Appeared in J-Stars, so he's mentioned here.

Playable Characters:

**Nūbē-Sensei:** Moveset based on J-Stars.

**Hoshin Engi:** I know nothing about this series so this section's going to be 100% Fan choices for the most part.

Playable Characters:

**Taikobou:** Moveset based off of Ultimate Stars.

**Kochikame:** Mostly Gag-related, trying to keep law & order where they can.

Playable Characters:

**Ryotsu: **Moveset based of J-Stars.

**Koya no Shone Isamu: **A Wild-West Anime from the 80's. Again, any suggestions for this one, feel free.

Playable Characters:

**Isamu:** Gunfighter, moves can be learned by C.A.C.

**Letter Bee:** Due to the merging of worlds, certain places have taken on elements of other J-Worlds & some areas have virtually no communication. The Letter Bees work as an independent group to deliver messages amongst survivors, opposed by Maurauders.

Playable Characters:

**Lag: **Gunfighter, his ultimate involves shooting 'heart bullets'. at the foe.

**Niche:** Like Eve, fights using her hair & bearlike forearms. Has a rivalry with Eve & Yami.

**Gauche/Noir:** Lag's rival, also a gunfighter, his ultimate fires the Raven Black attack.

**Mazinger Saga:** Covers a wide spectrum of series, including Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Mazinkaiser, Grendaizer, pretty much all Go Nagai Giant Robot shows really. However, in order to prevent too much clash, we'll be focussing on more recent ones.

Playable characters:

Koji: Gunfighter, most of his moves involve his laser. His Ultimate involves summoning Mazinger Z

Doctor Hell: Magician, fires lightning with his bardos staff. His ultimate involves becoming the Great General of Darkness.

**Medaka Box:** Was represented in J-Stars so they're here. This time we'll add more than just 2 characters tho.

Playable characters:

**Medaka**: Based on J-Stars, her 'Awakened' Form is her 'Altered God Form', with her ultimate being Kurokami Phantom.

**Kumagawa**: Based on J-Stars, his Ultimate involves erasing the foe with All Fiction.

**Kei**: Fighting style revolves around hidden weapons. His Ultimate unleashes a storm of weapons.

**Oudo**: a 'Ginyu' type fighter who can copy his opponent's moves. His ultimate involves forcing the opponent to bow so hard they cause a crater.

**Ajimu**: Runs the skill shop at Jump Force.

**Muhyo & Rōjī:** Figured I'd give these guys some love since they're supposedly getting a new anime soon.

Playable characters:

**Muhyo:** Based off Ultimate Stars. His ultimate involves performing high-level 'judgements' on foes.

** Enchu:** Muhyo's rival, attacks using ghosts & spirits.

**Neuro - Supernatural Detective:** He was represented in J-Stars so he's here. Plot-wise he's only helping Jump Force in order to 'solve' the mystery of why the worlds are merged together.

Playable Characters:

**Neuro:** Fighting style similar to Jump Force, resolves around his Demonic Tools. Ultimate has him 'devour' the opponent.

**Nura - Rise of the Yokai Clan:** Don't know much about this one so suggestions welcome.

Playable Characters:

Up for review

**Reborn!:** Represented in Several Jump games so they're here. Suggestions welcome.

Playable Characters:

**Tsuna:** Based on his style in J-Stars.

**Rosario + Vampire:**I admit, this series was originally considered due to needing more female representation...but only Moka really made the cut lol.

Playable Characters:

**Tsukune:** Fist fighter, his 'half-awakened' state turns him into ghoul, his fully awakened state is a vampire.

**Moka**: Kick-based fighter, her ultimate involves showing people their place.

**Gin**: Fist fighter, his awakened state is his werewolf form. His ultimate involves high-speed attacks.

**Kuyo**: Fights using fire, his Awakened State is that of a Fox-Demon.

**Hokuto**: Martial Artist, his awakened form is a giant insect-like skeletal creature with massive blades for appendages.

**Koko:** Fights using her transforming mace.

**Kahlua:** Her Awakened form allows her to transform her limbs into an array of a sharp bat wing.

**Aqua:** Martial artist, her ultimate is her Dimension Sword.

**Sakigake! Otokojuku!:** As if i could exclude the manliest high school!

Playable Characters:

**Momotaro:** Swordsman, Based on J-Stars.

**Edajima:** Based of J-Stars.

**Genji:** Based off the PS3 game. Brawler.

**J:** Boxer with range due to 'mach punch', his moves can be learned by C.A.C

**Shaman King:** Was honestly surprised these guys never showed up in J-Stars.

Playable Characters:

**Yoh:** Swordsman, his Awakened State activates his 'Byakko' mode, his Ultimate summons Spirit of Earth.

**Anna:** Magician, combines her beads with her ability to summon Zenki Kouki. Her Ultimate uses the 1080 beads to seal the opponent.

**Hao:** Magician, attacks with fire & flaming sword. His Awakened State is Kurobina, his Ultimate summons Spirit of Fire.

**Ryu:** Swordsman, moveset similar to Yoh's, albeit based on 'snakes'. His Awakened State is Susanoro, his Ultimate is Ultra Sabaki.

**Len:** Spearman, lightnign based attacks. His Awakened state activates 'Bushin Yuchi', his ultimate is Spirit of Lightning.

**Horohoro:** Magician, uses ice-based attacks. His Awakened State activates his nipopo gauntlets, his ultimate is Spirit of Rain.

**Jeane:** Magician, most of her attacks involve the X-Laws. Her Ultimate summons Tower of Babel to Smite foes.

**Joco/Chocolove:** Attacks with claws & 'aztec' themed moves. His Awakened State is Jaguarman, his Ultimate Spirit of Wind.

**Silva:** Attacks revolve around totems, his Awakened State 'Silver Arms' manifests them on his body. His Ultimate is 'Totem Pole Canon'.

**Space Adventure Cobra:**

Playable Characters:

Cobra: Gunfighter, his ultimate involves firing his Psychogun.

Crystal Bowie: Fighting style revolves around his claw, which has a built-in grappling hook & laser.

Lord Salamander: Powerful Psychic, capable of teleportation & pyrokinesis. Ultimate involves tricking opponent with illusions before kiling them.

**The Disastrous Life of Saiki K:** Had a slot in J-stars, so included here.

Playable Characters:

**Kusuo:** As seen in J-Stars.

**To Love-Ru:**

Playable Characters:

**Lala:** As seen in J-Stars.

**Darkness:** Has a simillar moveset to Eve.

**Toriko:** Why the hell would they cut this series? In any case, this series characters mostly handle gathering foods.

Playable Characters:

**Toriko:** Same as J-Stars, his ultimate involves his food Demons.

**Coco:** Poison based fighter, his awakened state deals constant poison damage.

**Sunny:** Uses hair to grab foes & redirects attacks back at foes. His ultimate has his hair devour his foe.

**Zebra:** Same a J-Stars. His Ultimate is 'Death Voice'.

**Midora:** Uses his tongue in battle like a whip. His Ultimate involves Meteor Spice.

**Starjun:** Swordsman, uses heat-based attacks. His ultimate is a sword-draw using his 'burner sword'.

**Grinpatch:** Attacks using his straw. His ultimate has him drain his opponent's blood like a mosquito.

**Tommyrod:** Martial artist, can summon bugs to attack. his awakened State removes his armbands, his ultimate is parasite emperor.

**Ultimate Muscle:** As the name implies, the roster would be based off the 2nd Generation (Kinnikuman 2nd/Nisei).

Playable Characters:

**Kid Muscle:** Wrestling Moves, half Awakened is his regular 'Ultimate Muscle', full Awakened his body glows blue. Ultimate is Muscle Millennium

**Kevin Mask:** Wrestling moves, his Awakened Form is 'Maelstrom Power'. Finishing Move is Big Ben Edge or OLAP.

**Jade/Jeager:** Wrestling Moves. His Ultimate, 'Red Reign of Pain/Berlin', can be learned by the C.A.C

**Scarface/Mars:** Wrestling Moves, his awakened state makes him a berserker. His Ultimate is 'Ultimate Scar Buster'.

**World Trigger:** I know jack about this series, so suggestions are most welcome.

Playable Characters:

pending.

**Yuuna & the Haunted Onsen:** Love hina meets yu yu hakusho, what's to hate?

Playable Characters:

**Kogarashi:** Martial artist. His finishing moves all involve punching his opponent.

**Sagiri:** Ninja, her awakened Form is her ultimate spirit armor. Her Ultimate involves creating a whip of kunai.

**Nonko:** Can power up by drinking her clans special booze. Her Awakened State is her true oni form.

* * *

Good grief that took forever.

Had to exclude a few that were mentioned because i could literally find jack about them.

If you've got any suggestions for characters that would be playable, or how to best integrate characters into the story, feel free to make them known in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Moving onto Weekly Young Jump. The Selection criteria remains the same from last time:

**1\. Jump Franchises only: **Might include 'Guest Characters' down the line in omakes. no promises.

**2\. Previous Jump Game Rosters apply: **Sadly, none of the below have representatives from previous 'Jump' Crossover games.

**3\. Only series with Anime Adaptation: **Any form of animation (Anime, OVA, ONA) qualifies for consideration.

**4\. Mostly, but not Limited to, Combat-Oriented Series: **Quite a few Gag-Manga characters can go toe-to-toe with Battle-Mangas. Just as Arale-chan.

**5\. NO SPORTS MANGA:** Just...no. Don't ask.

* * *

**Weekly Young Jump Roster**

**Brynhildr in the Darkness:** I admittedly don't know anything about this Franchise, but it seems interesting enough & we really need more Magic Casters to offset the Ki User power houses. To limit character slots, it will likely be set post series, likely during the 3 month period prior to the reunion between the hero & heroine.

Playable Characters:

**Kuroha:** Lead Heroine, her Seeks to reunite with MC, Ryouta. Awakening: Valkria Form.

**Onodera:** A sadistic Magic-User with a bipolar personality, capable of fighting Valkyria. Most likely allied with Venoms.

Support Characters:

**Kana:** C-rank magic-user, can predict the near future when someone is about to die. Used to select individuals for missions.

**Hatsuna:** A-rank magic-user, can restore her body & those of others from otherwise fatal injuries incurred within 5 minutes.

**Freya:** AAA-rank magic-user specializing in technopathy & computer hacking. Part of the Information Gathering Division.

**Elfen Lied:** I'm only aware of the bare-bones of this franchise, but that's more than enough to be glad we never had to fight Lucy in Jump Force (especially considering how she buried Carnage). Speaking of:

Playable Characters:

**Kaede/Lucy:** Uses he Vectors to attack. Awakening: Limiter Removal.

**Nana:** Longer range than Lucy, but not as powerful. Can fire limbs as a 'Rocket Punch'.

**Mariko: **Lucy's rival, allied with Venoms. Rests in a wheelchair.

Support Characters:

**Kurama:** Nana's Caretaker.

**Director Kakuzawa:** Central Antagonist, allied with villains to achieve his dream of restoring the Diclonii.

**Gantz:** Currently debating if having the 'weaker' members of Jump Force outfitted with the Gantz Tech for additional protection as opposed to simply using canonical Gantz characters. The Re-Spawn mechanic can be used to retrieve fallen Agents from the field provided enough 'Points' are acquired during missions.

**Hamatora:** An interesting enough series in concept, in that depending on how things go, Nice/Skill's ability to impart 'Minimum's on others could be used to give 'Normal' Jump Force members (those without special powers) a fighting chance.

**Nice:** Protagonist, genius capable of moving at the speed of Sound & bestow 'Minimum's on others.

**Murasaki: **Nice's partner, his awakened State hardens his body & increases his power.

**Birthday:** Electricity user suffering from a fatal disease, which could lead to him being recruited by Venom.

**Ratio: **Birthday's partner. Can target weak points of a person's body. His awakened State has adds a 'guard break' effect to all his attacks.

**Three:** His Awakened state transforms him into a Berserk Beast with super strength.

**Moral: **Shapeshifting Serial killer who believes all people should possess powers. Joined Venoms due to Umbras Cubes.

**Ishigami Shunichi:** De facto leader of Freenum with the ability to boil liquids.

Support:

**Hajime:** Canonically her ability nullifies those of other Minimum's around her, but for Story Reasons could be 'upgraded' to negate all powers.

**Honey: **Can see 10 minutes into the most probable future. JF precog department?

**Momoka:** Moral's ally & founder of Freemum, possesses the ability to hack into computers.

**Mamiya:** Freemum hacker, can drive people insane with his cooking, used to stir up trouble.

**Suruga:** Freemum's healer, his ability allows him to cure any disease or illness by removing his gag.

**Master:** Owner of the Nowhere Café, which has been relocated to Jump Force HQ.

**Koneko:** An employee of the Nowhere Cafe.

**Kingdom:** This one is technically cheating, as this is essentially another rendition of the ever-so-popular Warring States Period, and so we can simply assume the events of this series are canon to the backstory of In-Story China. As such, characters from this franchise are not-likely to make an appearance.

**Mad Bull 34:** Oh hell yes. Besides, considering the literal hell-scape most of the world has become post-merger, having a cop like Sleepy around to keep what little peace remains would be crucial. That, and we really need more gunslingers so Ryo doesn't feel lonely.

Playable Characters:

**John "Sleepy" Estes/Mad Bull:** Protagonist, built like a brick shithouse & packing enough heat to make him a one-man precinct.

Support Characters:

**Daizaburo "Eddie" Ban:** Mad bull's Partner & straight man.

**Perrine Valley**: A friend of Sleepy & Eddie, as well as the latter's wife.

**Nickels the Electrician:** An inventor with a vendetta against Mad Bull and has ties with the New York underworld.

**One Punch Man:** This series would admittedly be both really easy to implement & really hard due to balancing issues presented by the likes of Saitama. Most if not all playable characters will likely have move-sets based on 'A Hero Nobody Knows'.

Playable Characters:

**Saitama:** Like Koro-sensei, he'd only be unlocked after completing Story Mode due to balancing issues.

**Genos:** Main in-game representative for the series. His Awakened State removes his limiters.

**Tornado:** Fights using telepathy,

**Bang/Silverfang:** Expert martial artist, his awakened state grants him an auto-dodge function.

**Atomic Samurai:** Admittedly only included because we need more Swordsmen.

**Blizzard: **Similar move-set to her sister.

**Mumen Rider:** Mostly here for the gag factor.

**Subterraneans:** Mass-Mob enemies.

**Sonic:** Saiatama's self-proclaimed rival.

**Garo:** Bang's disciple, his awakened state causes him to mutate. He'd be a Rogue, unaligned with either side.

Support:

**Doctor Genus:** Founder of the House of Evolution, runs a Takoyaki restaurant at Jump Force HQ in his spare time.

Armored Gorilla: Doctor Genus' assistant, a large cyborg gorilla.

**Rozen Maiden:** This one would probably operate similarly to how Yugi & Kaiba are able to fight with Duel Monsters, in that the 'Master' summons the 'Maidens' to perform certain actions. The Maidens would be equally divided amongst the representatives.

Playable Characters:

**Jun Sakurada: **MC, seeks to reclaim the Maidens' Rosa Mysticas. Maidens: Shinku, Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo, Kirakishou

**Enju:** Jun's rival, wants to prove he's a better doll-maker than Rozen. Maidens: Barasuishou, Suigintou, Souseiseki, Kanaria.

**Supporting Cast**

**Laplace's Demon: **Can often be found wandering around in odd places.

**Samurai Gun:** Not a lot of information about this series, but from what I can tell, much like 'Kingdom', it's set during the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate, so outside of Time-Travel shenanigans simply assume the events of the franchise happened in-story Japan's past.

**Spirit Warrior:** Also known as Peacock King. Apparently there are several live action movies based off this, but the only 'animated' representations i can find were pc games so no luck here. Shame, ha

** Terra Formars:** As a result of the 'Merger', those who underwent the M.O/Bugs operation are now permanently in their Transformed State. Terraformars are a basic Mob enemy, with 'Evolved' Versions being unique enemies, possibly even playable. Note: I'm using the 'Serious' M.A.R.S Rankings where possible.

**Playable Characters:**

**Squad 1**

**Shokichi: **Captain, M.A.R.S Rank 3. Base: Asian Giant Hornet. Martial Artist, Awakening: Allows him to poison foes & makes attacks uninterruptible.

**Keiji: **M.A.R.S Rank 9. Base: Peacock Mantis Shrimp. Martial-Artist. Awakening grants him Health Regen.

**Marcos: **M.A.R.S Rank 10. Base: Huntsman's Spider. Staff-User. Awakening simply grants him a speed boost.

**Squad 2**

**Michelle: **Leader, M.A.R.S Rank 5. Base: Bullet/Blast Ant. Martial Artist, foes explode when hit/grabbed. Awakening: Activates jet boosters.

**Akari: **M.A.R.S Rank 6. Base: Bag-worm Moth. Swordsman, uses thread to bind foes. Awakening: Gains Mantis traits & can 'cut' with thread.

**Squad 3**

**Sylvester: **Leader, M.A.R.S Rank 4*). Base: Tasmanian Giant Crab. Martial Artist. Awakening grants him Health Regen & Invulnerability.

**Ivan:** M.A.R.S Rank 10. Base: Datura Stramonium (plant). Poisons foes when Awakening; grants heath regen in daylight.

**Alexander: **M.A.R.S Rank 8. Base: Sumatra Stag Beetle. Martial Artist, Awakening adds burn damage to attacks.

**Squad 4**

**Liu: **Leader, M.A.R.S Rank 4. Base: Blue-Ringed Octopus. Martial Artist, attacks with tentacles. Awakening: Grants Health Regen & applies poison.

**Jet: **M.A.R.S Rank 13. Base: Tiger Pistol Shrimp. Gunslinger (can send 'shock waves' at targets). Awakening: Health Regen.

**Dorjiberke: **M.A.R.S Rank 16. Base Gray Wolf. Martial Artist. Awakening simply grants a flat boost to speed & power.

**Squad 5**

**Adolf: **Leader, M.A.R.S Rank 2. Base: Electric Eel. Element User. Awakening: Removes Inhibitor, covers body with Lightning to attac & stun foes. (Unlockable)

**Eva: **M.A.R.S Rank 100*. Base: Planarian. Element User, has access to weaker versions of Adolf's Awakened moveset. Awakening: High Speed Regeneration.

**Isabella: **M.A.R.S Rank 17. Base: Sia Ferox. Not really much to say here.

**Squad 6**

**Joseph: **Traitor, allied with Venoms. M.A.R.S Rank 1. Base: ?. Swordsman with Passive Health Regen. Awakening: Attacks gain electric damage.

**Support Characters**

**Ichiro Hiruma:** Current Prime Minister of Japan, friend of Shokichi as a fellow Bugs 2 survivor.

**Major Shichisei Hiruma: **The JASDF Major, Deputy Commander of the Annex Project & Official Liaison between it's Members & Jump Force.

**Professor Kou Honda: **Assigned to Jump Force Medical Team to oversee the Annex Members' care.

**Annex 1 Crew: **Due to the Merger messing up the mission, most of the Annex 1 Members that canonically die play a support role at base.

**General Kai: **A Chinese general sent to capture Akari & Michelle. Base: Cordyceps fungus. Can manipulate insect brains via spores fired the palm of his hands.

**Bao: **An Amoral Chinese Soldier who underwent the M.O Operation. Base: Sea Squirt. He's basically Jango Fett with a Clone Army, several of which are on Squad 4.

**Friendly Terraformar: **Toriko Gag-Reference, hangs around the Food Court.

**Tokyo Ghoul:** Set sometime after the 'Dragon Incident'. Despite the TSC & Black Goat's best efforts, the very nature of Ghouls means they're naturally a 'rogue' faction. On the one hand, they want to ensure Humanity's survival, but that's only because they need to feed off them.

Playable Characters.

**Tokyo Security Comittee (TSC) Agents.**

**Kaneki:** One-Eyed King. Wants to help people despite being a Ghoul. Mid-Close Range, fights with his Kagune & Quinx. Awakening: Kakuja Mode.

**Tsukiyama:** Obsessed with Kaneki, eager to 'sample' the humans from other worlds. Close-Ranged Attacker. Awakening: Huge blade mode.

**Nishiki:** Doesn't really care about humanity aside from his girlfriend. Close Ranged Attacker. Awakening: Bident Mode.

**Ayato:** Hinami's partner, the two work together to eliminate 'doves' who hunt Ghouls. Close Range. Awakening: Lvl 2 Kagune.

**Yomo: **Touka & Ayato's uncle. Martial Artist. Awakening: Can fire bursts of electricity.

**Naki: **Kaneki's begrudging subordinate. Close Range Fighter.

**Amon:** A former Rank 1 Anti-Ghoul Investigator & Former member of Black Goat. Swordsman, fights with Quinx. Awakening: One-Eyed Ghoul Mode.

**Jūzō: **A Former CCG squad leader. Swordsman, fights with various Quinx.

Supporting Cast:

**Cafe Black Goat: **Formerly Anteiku, a cafe where Ghouls & Humans could mingle safely. Most of Kaneki's allies can be found here.

**Touka:** Kaneki's wife, currently sidelined due to being pregnant.

**Hinami: **Ayato's Partner, currently sidelined in order to protect Touka.

**Akira:** Amon's partner & fellow Ghoul Investigator, currently a member of the TSC.

**Dr. Kanō:** The Doctor who turned Kaneki & countless others into one-eyed ghouls. Revived by Venoms for his research.

**Clowns: **A mysterious group that thrives on creating chaos and destruction, auctioning Humans & other species introduced by the merger to wealthy Ghouls.

**Zetman:**

Playable Characters:

**Jin/ZET:** Protagonist, constanly in ZET form when in combat. Awakening: Assumes True Zet Form.

**Kōga/Alphas:** Jin's rival/Iron Man ripoff with a sense of 'justice'. Awakening: Strongest suit.

Support Cast:

**Gorō:** Jin's 'grandfather', currently little more than a head attached t a supercomputer.

**Akemi:** Jin's foster parent & divorced ex-hostess. Currently sells crepes at a roadside stall.

* * *

Good grief that took forever.

Had to exclude a few that were mentioned because i could literally find jack about them.

If you've got any suggestions for characters that would be playable, or how to best integrate characters into the story, feel free to make them known in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Went into this thinking it'd be a relatively short list. More fool me I guess.

**1\. Jump Franchises only: **Might include 'Guest Characters' down the line in omakes. no promises.

**2\. Previous Jump Game Rosters apply: **Sadly, none of the below have representatives from previous 'Jump' Crossover games.

**3\. Only series with Anime Adaptation: **Any form of animation (Anime, OVA, ONA) qualifies for consideration.

**4\. Mostly, but not Limited to, Combat-Oriented Series: **Quite a few Gag-Manga characters can go toe-to-toe with Battle-Mangas. Just as Arale-chan.

**5\. NO SPORTS MANGA:** Just...no. Don't ask.

* * *

**Monthly Shounen Jump.**

**Monthly Shonen Jump:**

**Astro Boy: **Ah yes, the Mighty Atom. Like many shows set in the 'future' I have a hard time trying to place where he'd fit in, but I'm sure Time-Travel shenanigans could be explained. That being said, aside from Lord Satan/Saturn/Baron von Hoodwink, I'm unfamiliar with this series, so suggestions are welcome.

Playable Cast:

**Astro:** MC, possesses all standard powers from canon. Awakening simply allows for finishing move. (Likely an unlockable character)

**Various Robots:** Mostly allied with Venoms with some exceptions.

Supporting Cast:

**Prof. Ochanomizu:** Astro's Caretaker & Head of the Institute of Science. Helps the R&D Division.

**Uran:** Astro's sister, mostly helps around base once he's unlocked.

**Cobalt:** Astro's clumsy brother.

**Beet The Vandal Buster: **I vaguely remember trying to get into this series but it kind of faded into the background. I'll probably give the anime a look if anyone can recommend it, so we'll base their placement around the end of the latest episode.

Playable Cast:

**Beet Warriors**

**Beet:** MC, Staff Fighter by default, different Moves use Different Saiga weapons. Awakening: Boltic Axe Mode.

**Poala:** Beet's love interest. Swordswoman. Awakening: Unlocks ability to use Divine Attack of Fire: Burst End.

**Kiss:** Beet's best friend. Element User. Awakening: Adds Frost Damage to attacks.

**Milfa:** Total Flirt. Martial Artist. Awakening Adds Lighting Damage to attacks.

**Slade:** An assassin & Beet's Rival. Spearman. Awakening makes him faster.

**Vandels: **Likely a Rogue Faction

**King of Tragedy , Beltorze:** Doesn't actually appear, his 'Phantom' can be unlocked as a playable character.

**Assassin's Dagger, Hystario:** Swordsman, hides blade in his guitar.

**Sky King, Sir Baron:** Normally an honorable warrior. Awakening: Zanga mode, becomes more savage.

**Lord of Greed, Harden:** A Vandal obssessed with Gold. Ranmdom Mid-Boss.

Supporting Cast:

**Lady Rodina The Imp:** Non-Combatant at this point, creates portals to send people wherever she desires.

**Shagie The Phantom: **Creates 'Challenge Doors' where players face hordes of Monsters.

**Noah The Scholar: **Neutral party, seeks to study the effect of the Merger.

**Blue Dragon ST:** Most likely set Post-Game/Anime. Fighting Style would blend elements of Jotaro & DIO's Stand Combat with Magical abilities. Finishers would resemble events from the Game/Anime.

Playable Cast:

**Shu:** MC, Attacks Deal 'Magic Sword Damage'.

**Kluke:** Childhood Friend, Attacks deal Magic Damage.

**Jiro:** Rival, attacks deal lightning damage.

**Zola: **Blademaster, attacks deal poison damage.

Supporting Cast:

**Bouquet: **Shu's self-proclaimed fiance, works as a waitress. (Anime character).

**Claymore: **Since the events of Claymore take place entirely on a fictional Island, it's possible to slot them in without too much bother. As for when this is set, most likely post-Anime, so sometime after the 'Northern Campaign'.

Playable:

**Seven Survivors**

**Clare: **MC, Swordsman. Awakening: Teresa-Mode. Finishing Move: Quick Sword.

**Miria:** Leader, Swordsman, fights using After-images. Awakening: Phantom Mode.

**Deneve:** Dual Swordsman, can throw weapons like spears. Awakening: High-Speed Regeneration.

**Helen: **Swordsman, can stretch arms to attack at range or bind her opponents. Awakening: Grants access to Drill Sword.

**Awakened Beings**

**Priscilla: **Clare's Rival. Awakening: One-Horned Yoma mode.

**Isley: **Northern King, Swordsman, limbs can shapeshift. Awakening: Centaur form, Finisher involves massive claymore.

**Luciela:** Queen of the South. Awakening: Giant Lioness form.

**Riful & Dauf:** Queen of the West & her consort. Normally she rides on Dauf in his Awakened form. Awakening: Riful transforms to attack.

Supporting Cast:

**Survivors**

**Cynthia:** Acts as a Healer by using her Yoki to help other Claymores Regenerate.

**Tabitha:** Specializing in sensing Yoki, she serve's as their 'Eyes'.

**Uma: **Lacks confidence despite surviving the Northern Campagin.

**Deserters: **Claymore who abandoned the Organization for various reasons.

**Galatea:** Former 'Eye' of the Organization, currently hiding as a Blind Nun, Sister Latea.

**Irene:** Survivor of the Teresa Execution Team. Gave her arm to Clare to use the Quick Sword.

**The Organization:** The group responsible for creating Claymores (and Yoma). They do not appreciate Jump Force's interference.

**Abyss Feeders:** Mob Enemies used by the Organization.

**Claymores:** The current Generation of Warriors. While wary of Jump Force, they appreciate their aide, even if their Masters don't.

**Louvre:** Clare's handler & a spy working to destroy the Organization from within. Intrigued by Jump Force.

**Raki:** Clare's lover & Priscilla's caretaker until she abandons him & he's taken hostage by the Organization.

**Cyborg 009: **These guys were easy enough to intigrate, since their stories canonically take place during the 'Cold War'. When the Merger happened, they came out of hiding to help Humanity, and were among the first to be conscripted into the Jump Force. Appearance wise, they resemble their Call of Justice Versions.

Playable:

**Joe-009:** MC, Gunslinger, Awakening: Acceleration. His finisher sends him past an event horizon (Call of Justice)

**Jet-002:** Gunslinger, Awakening: Jet Boosters. Finisher involves flying so fast he causes explosions.

**Albert-004:** Living Arsenal, each move uses a different weapon. Awakening: Attacks gain homing function.

**Chang-006:** Fire Element user, Finishing Move involves Pyrokinesis.

**Hayato/Skull:** Cyborg Leader of Black Ghost. Survived due to unknown circumstances & allied with Venoms.

**High-Teen Numbers:** From Devilman vs 009, Rogue Faction with their own goals.

Support:

**Ivan-001:** When not resting, aides JF Central Command, serving as an early warning system & Psychic Defense.

**Françoise-003:** When not caring for Ivan/001, her jobs include reconnaissance & advance warning.

**Geronimo Jr.-005:** His principal job is line defense and artillery, typically using boulders as missiles against aggressors.

**Sir Great Britain/-007:** His powers & acting talent make him master of infiltration/espionage.

**Pyunma-008: **Handles training of new recruits in basic armed combat & Geurilla tactics.

**Dr. Gilmore:** Leader of 00-Cyborg program, serves as the team's advisor/father figure.

**Kekko Kamen: **I'll be brutally honest, there is no way in hell this series would ever get a western release as any videogame unless it got an R-Rating. That being said, this is fiction, so Kekko probably just spends her time protecting schoolgirls from perverts...ironically.

Playable:

**Kekko Kamen:** MC, Martial artist, her Six Alternate Identities appear as NPCs outside combat.

**Ribbon Lion:** Kekko Kamen Fangirl, Swordsman, fights with a Rapier.

Supporting Cast:

**Mayumi:** Essentially Kekko Kamen's Lois Lane.

**Chigusa & Yuka:** Twin Female Students, members of the group of 6 who become Kekko Kamen.

**Keiko:** A P.E Teacher who is one of the women who become Kekko Kamen.

**Koichi:** A Crossdressing Female Student & Member of the group of 6 who become Kekko Kamen.

**Kaori:** School Nurse who is one of the 6 women to become Kekko Kamen.

**Kei:** A chain smoking, tough-as-nails 3rd-year gang leader & the last member of the group who become Kekko Kamen.

**Toenail of Satan:** Wicked principal of Sparta Academy, not sure how he'd even be playable but he's mentioned here.

**Kurohime: **I almost didn't include this series due to it's lack of any form of animation, until I discovered there was a PS2 game based on it. Plus, we need more Magic Users/Gunslingers in this to counteract all the Martial-Ninja-Pirates.

Playable:

**Kurohime Party.**

**Himekojo:** The MC, Witch Gunslinger, uses bullets with different effects. Awakening: Kurohime Mode.

**Asura: **Fire user, Awakening: Demon Form.

**Kazuma:** Swordsman, draws upon the power of 3 spirit kings.

**Yuki & Yukio:** Element Users, Yuki is the main body & attacks with ice. Awakening: Switches to Yukio's Combat-adept abominable snowman form.

**Kurohime Punishment Squad**

**Dark Zero:** The God of Death. Seeks to wipe out Humanity (allied with Venoms?).

**Rider:** Gunslinger known as 'Lightning Bolt', his shots make explosions with each impact.

**Sword:** Kurohime's Rival, leader & Sole-survivor of the Death Angels. Swordswoman, can drain blood to heal.

**Barahime: **A witch currently possessing Yuka. Witch Gunslinger, uses plant based Spells.

**Oka:** Witch Gunslinger, usesa sniper rifle.

Support:

**Onimaru/Tsucchi:** Originally Kurohime's most devoted soldier, he was turned into a lizard by Sword & now follows Himekojo on her quest.

* * *

Good grief that took forever.

I tried a few new things, like characters who are essentially two in one here for gameplay purposes but i digress.

If you've got any suggestions for characters that would be playable, or how to best integrate characters into the story, feel free to make them known in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Went into this thinking it'd be a relatively short list. More fool me I guess.

**1\. Jump Franchises only: **Might include 'Guest Characters' down the line in omakes. no promises.

**2\. Previous Jump Game Rosters apply:** Need i say more?

**3\. Only series with Anime Adaptation: **Any form of animation (Anime, OVA, ONA) qualifies for consideration.

**4\. Mostly, but not Limited to, Combat-Oriented Series: **Quite a few Gag-Manga characters can go toe-to-toe with Battle-Mangas. Just as Arale-chan.

**5\. NO SPORTS MANGA:** Don't ask.

* * *

**Jump Square.**

**Blue Exorcist:** Surprisingly there's a good few characters who can be used for this series. And since the MC is a sword user that makes him perfect for the new 'Swordsman' Class that's supposed to be released later.

Playable:

Rin: Unsurprisingly, our protagonist gets included. His Awakened State would likely be his Full Devil Form

Yukio: Possibly Rin's 'rival' on the side of the venoms. His Awakened State would be his 'Satan Flame Eyes'.

Ryuji/Bon: Staff/Spell user. His awakned State involves summoning Karura to seal opponents in a flaming barrier.

Renzo: Staff User/Martial Artist, possibly a triple agent(?), can summon high level Demons.

Izumo: Attacks with Mike & Uke, her awakened state would be her Purification for Repose form.

Mephisto/Samael: Secret character, not available during story mode. Most of his attacks involve clocks/time.

Shura: Swordswoman, most techniques involve her sword, though she has some Tamer abilities as well.

Arthur: Swordsman, wields a so-called 'holy sword'.

Amaimon: Martial artist, his awakened state is his true devil form.

Todo: The man who led to Yukio's downfall. would probably appear as an npc.

**Blood Blockade Battlefront: **Libra would most likely be independant of Jump Force itself, due to their resolve to ensure the tentative balance of Hellsalem's Lot, but that doesn't mean they won't offer to help kick ass.

Playable characters:

Klaus: Martial-artist, boxin style. His awakened state is his 'Beast/Furious' mode where he does damage & gains super armor. Ult seals people in crosses.

Zapp: Swordsman, can ignite his blood to burn opponents, his Awakened state is basically his 'super focused' mode.

Steven: Kick-based Martial Artist, Ice user, awakened state deals freezing damage to nearby enemies.

K.K: Gunslinger, uses a variety of weapons icluding remote control drones to take out foes.

Hummer & Brody: BIG brawler, simple moves but hits hard.

Zed: Lancer, wind user, possesses similar movesets of Zap. (Tag-Finishers?)

Curious: Time based abilities, his Awakened form resembles his 'clock body'.

Support Characters:

Leonardo: Part of recon department

Chain: Recon department.

Patrick: Sells upgrades/weapons/moves.

** Dragonaut - The Resonance:** Admittedly, I'm torn between basing characters off the Manga or Anime, since some of them are really different depending on the medium. Also, mostly Dragons in this.

Toa: Martial Artist, fights by creating barriers to block opponents, Her finishing move involves assuming her Dragon Form seal foes in a barrier.

Gio: Swordsman, his finisher involves becoming a dragon before slashing the for with his sharp horn.

Howlingstar: Lancer, his finishing move involves becoming a Dragon to drill through foes.

Machina: Water user, can attack with liquid whips & concentrated balls of water. In Dragon form she can unleash countless ice crystals from her wings.

Amadeus: Gravity user,unleashes large bursts/waves of gravity.

Garnet: Swordswoman, supposedly a Dragon. Likely allied with Venoms.

Widow: Can shoot fibre strands from her fingertips to ensnare/cut objects & put people to sleep with her nails.

Ostrum: Fire user, able to create bursts of flames & incapacitate foes with blinding lights.

Belurum: Venom allied dragon that can disrupt the connection between an artificial dragons &their partners & force them to obey.

** Embalming - The Another Tale of Frankenstein: **Again, as this series is apparently set during Victorian Times, expect Time-space shenanigans to explain their presence in-game.

Playable:

Fury: MC, his awakened state grants him super-armor & allows him to attack at range with lightning.

Ashuhit & Elm: Gunman, electicity user. His Finisher involves a combination attack with Elm.

John Doe: Martial Artist, fights by launching high-preassure blood from his hands.

Support:

Dr. Peaberry: Works as part of the medical team.

Little Rose: John's attendant.

Edel: A Mudlark who Fury has vowed to protect.

Tiger Lily: Enemy Support character.

Lord Corpse: Frankenstein creator allied with Venoms.

** Maerchen Maedchen: **Could base their story-arc on the last 2 episodes which never aired before the deadline. Sadly, I don't know enough about this series to recommend who to join, so suggestions welcome.

** Modern Magic Made Simple: **Another series I know next to nothing about. Anyone who cares to reccomend characters from this series is more than welcome, just give good reasons for it.

** Psycho-Pass: **Another series i know little about, and since it's set in the future Time-Space shenanigans apply. Since Season 3 occured after the deadline, most stories revolving around this series would be set then.

** Seraph of the End:** More swordsmen, yey. Seriously, the Swordsman update is sure taking it's sweet time, but then to be honest I've only myself to blame for expecting new content from this game.

Playable:

Guren Squad: Yeah pretty much the entire main cast should be playable.

Mikaela: Rival Character, his awakened State transforms him into a full Vampire.

** Twin Star Exorcists: A series I've been meaning to get into for some time now, though admittedly it's mostly because we need more magic users in my opinion. Shame Fairy Tail isn't a Jump series...**

Rokuro & Benio: As the titular characters, they fight as one. Their 'Awakened State' assumes their impurity forms.

Twelve Guardians: Would also be paired together as they are in the Anime (Mayura & Shimon for example).

Supporting cast

Seigen: Mayura's father, acts as a trainer for 'exorcist' skils. Amawaka (天若 清弦, Amawaka Seigen)

Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese); Doug Erholtz (English)[6][3]

Antagonist

Yuuto: Main antagonist, allied with venoms to achieve his goals.

The Basara: allied with Venoms for survival.

**Ultimo: **This one is a tough one, though i reckon the fighting style would be similar to Kankuo from the Ninja Storm games, where the 'Master' stands back and allows their Karakuri Douji to fight from a distance but can still be injured at range.

Playable:

Yamato & Ultimo: Puppet User, his 'Awakened Finisher' transforms him into his giant robot form.

K & Vice: Main antagonist, likewise his awakened Finisher involves his giant robot form.

Jealousy & Rune: Sin of Envy & Yamato's best friend, both desire him in some way. Independent faction/Frenemy.

Murayama & Sophia: Seeks to capture Dunstan.

Support

Dunstan & Milieu: Neutral observers to the conflict.

Makoto & Regula: Dunstan's daughter, possess the ability to alter memories.

* * *

Good grief that took forever.

I tried a few new things, like characters who are essentially two in one here for gameplay purposes but i digress.

If you've got any suggestions for characters that would be playable, or how to best integrate characters into the story, feel free to make them known in a review!


End file.
